1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a room temperature vulcanizable (RTV) silicone rubber composition and a cured product thereof. More particularly, it relates to a RTV silicone rubber composition which readily cures to a rubbery product having improved rubbery strength and transparency by allowing it to stand at room temperature or by moderately heating.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays silicone rubber compositions are widely used in a variety of fields because their cured products have improved properties including heat resistance, low-temperature resistance, mold release and weathering resistance.
RTV silicone rubber compositions of the type in which linear organopolysiloxane polymers as a base component cure through peroxide, condensation or addition reaction, however, suffer from the problem that cured products have a low tensile strength of the order of several kg/cm.sup.2. To overcome this problem, the silicone rubber compositions are generally filled with silica fine powder for reinforcement whereby the tensile strength of cured products is increased to about 10 to 140 kg/cm.sup.2. The filler loading, in turn, invites some inconvenient problems that the loaded compositions are increased in viscosity and thus aggravated in flow and cured products lose transparency.